New Beginnings, Old Memories
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Jasper just got out of rehab and he vows to himself that he will start all over. It doesn’t help when he has his eyes on Alice. And it really doesn’t help when he gets her knocked up. The drama starts there. A/H. Of course. I think some slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I love you all very much I thought I'd be nice and post chapter one of my new story, New Beginnings, Old Memories. Idk when I'll be able to post more because I usually wait until my stories are complete before posting any of it, but like I said, I love you all very much! It means the world to me that you read my stories. And even more that you like them! All I've ever gotten was nice reviews. I guess I'll shut up now so you can read. –Alice3 oh, and P.S. the whole story is in Jasper's POV my first time ever doing a story in a guy's POV! I hope I don't make him too girly by mistake. Let me know if I do.**

Chapter One: Cleaning Up

"Jasper!" Maria cried as I walked into my house. Or the Cullen's house, as I like to think of it. They weren't my real family. Not my birth family. But they were all I got. My twin sister, Rosalie, got knocked up and ran away with Emmett McCarty 2 months ago. I disowned her as my sister as soon as she did that.

Maria wrapped her arms around me but I pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you – clearly – before I went into rehab that I'm starting over. A fresh start. We broke up six weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

"Silly Jasper," She patted my blonde hair. "I knew you would say this when you got home. But just watch, your gonna be running back to me in about 2 days. Just watch."

"You'll be surprised. Now get outta here." Maria put her head down and started crying before making her way out the door. What a drama queen. She's been like that for as long as I could remember. Not falling in love with anyone, just becoming an obsessive stalker and making up her own emotions. I don't know why I even agreed to date her.

"Jasper," My "mom," Esme - who had just walked in - said, "Be nice to her! Poor girl, she's missed you. Tell her your sorry when you see her again."

"No, mom. I told her clearly that I want to start over. Everything about me now is new." I picked up my stuff and went upstairs to my room to unpack.

It was nice to be home. Not that Schick-Shadel was a bad place but who likes being in rehab? Besides me, the whole thing was my idea. I really needed to clean myself up. I was into meth really hard after my parents died when I was 15, two years ago. Then a year ago the Cullens took me and Rosalie in as out foster parents. They're such nice people and I was hurting them by doing drugs. And then Rosalie got pregnant and ran off with that Emmett freak that I use to be friends with. It made me sick that I continued to hurt the Cullens after my sister left so I suggested that I go into rehab. I even promised that I would start over. Everything would be perfect about me.

"Welcome home, Jasper," My foster brother, Edward said to me from his bedroom with the door open when I got to the top of the stairs. Usually he has his door shut but then I noticed his girlfriend, Bella, was in his room with him. If you ask me, I'd say that Edward's the one who needs the rehab. He calls Bella "his own personal brand of heroin." Love sick puppies.

"Hey, Edward. Hey, Bella." I replied. I really didn't want to talk.

Once I got into my room, I unzipped my suitcase and dumped everything out on the bed. Part of me wanted to throw everything away and buy new stuff. Everything I had reminded me too much of my former life. Old Jasper. Ha! Maybe I should give myself a nickname. Like Jazz or something. That sounded innocent enough, but still not like someone pulled from the Civil War like Jasper.

While going through my stuff (and throwing have of everything away) I decided that maybe I could change my image from emo to something else. Maybe skater? Nah, their into drugs, right? And I know I said this a million times but that's not what I wanna be like. Or maybe I could go completely opposite and start shopping at Holister or whatever. I really don't care. Since I'm starting a new book of my life I'm gonna take what's gonna happen and be ok with it.

When I was done with my clothes, I thought a shower would be a good idea. maybe later I would go to Port Angeles and apply for a job.

When I was finished and had gotten dressed, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"It's open," I called.

"Technically," Edwards voice said from the other side, "it's closed."

"Whatever. You can come in."

The door opened and there was Edward with Bella hand intertwined with his. Them two are seriously like a package deal. If you ask for one you'd get the other as well.

"Bella and I are going to Angela Weber's Graduation party. Wanna come?" Edward asked.

"I dunno… I'm trying to start over and not go to parties anymore. Ya know?"

"Common," Bella urged. "It will be innocent. Her parents will be there and stuff."

I rolled my eyes. Going to a party – even a harmless one like this – will probably be a lot more fun then whatever it is I'll do here. "Ok, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored and feel like posting. R&R –Alice xoxo. Nice comments only. My self-esteem can't handle anything else.**

**Disclaimer: Just because my name is the same as a twilight character, doesn't mean I own it.**

Chapter 2: The Party

Romeo and Juliet were right, the party was harmless. Actually, It was worse then that, it was as boring as hell. It was just a bunch of people I don't know congratulating some chick I don't know. I just sat around drinking sprite while Edward and Bella socialized with their friends. Maybe if I hadn't skipped school so much last year I might know a few of these people.

By my third can of soda, I remembered that sprite makes me have to pee a lot. Great. I got up from were I was sitting and tried to find the bathroom. I wandered around aimlessly until I found a line of people waiting by a closed door. Of course.

"It this the line for the bathroom?" I asked the guy in front of me. Duh, Jasper.

"Yeah," he answered emotionlessly. I didn't say anything. Why try and make a conversation with someone while in line for the bathroom?

The line moved at a pretty decent place. I was getting closer to the front when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see a small – but not much younger than me - girl with short dark hair and… and her eyes. God! They were beautiful. Like sapphires. I would have loved to stare into them forever. But since I'm not a stalker like Maria, I turned around and tried not to pay too much attention to her. But that was really hard to do with her bouncing up and down, most likely because she had to the bathroom so bad.

My turn finally came and the poor girl behind me made a whimpering sound. She probably had to go worse then I did and I'd feel like it was my fault if she had an accident. So, being the good person, I looked at her and said, "Would you like to go ahead of me?"

"Really?" He voice rang like wind chimes. So beautiful. "Are you sure?" She bounced up and down again.

"Yeah. You look like your about to wet your pants and I'd feel guilty if you did. Go ahead of me."

"Thank you," she whispered before she made her way into the bathroom. When she was done, she thanked me again before it was – finally – my turn and I went into the bathroom.

The girl was waiting in the hallway when I was finished. "Hey," She called to me. "I never thanked you for – "

"Yeah you did," I nicely cut her off, "three times, actually."

She blushed red. Not deep red like Bella did a zillion times a day. Her cheeks just tinted pink. "Sorry. I'm too nice."

I shook my head. "I don't think there's such thing as too nice."

She blushed deeper and smiled. "I'm Alice."

"You can call me Jazz," I said, taking advantage of me new nickname.

She smiled. God she was beautiful. "I like that name," she said. I know I said it a million times but Alice was beautiful. She was so tiny and looked breakable, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her. And she was so thin. I was afraid that if she moved she would break.

Unfortunately for me, Bella and Edward – twined hand in hand together like the fairy tale couple they were – had to come and interrupt my trance with the breathtaking angel.

"Common, Jasper," Bella said. "We are suppose to be home before 10 and its 9:45 right now."

Alice gasped. "Is that really the time? Damn it, I have to be home right now." Worry washed over her face. She looked like she was gonna cry. _No_! I thought, _Alice don't cry…_

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

She nodded and wiped a hand across her eyes even though I didn't see any tears. "That'd be great."

She looked really scared. I put my hand on her back. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Alice had a fake smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled and I realized that they were tears that didn't fall. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

We went outside and into Edward's silver Volvo – the perks of being a doctor's kid. Alice told us her address and we headed towards that direction.

"So," Edward said to me, "how did you guys meet?"

"I had to pee," Alice said, as if people meet that way all the time. Bella turned around and gave as a weird look. Alice laughed – it sounded more like wind chimes – and continued. "I met him in line for the bathroom. He let me go ahead of him." She looked at me and smiled.

We pulled up to a small, white house. The porch light was on. "Well, thanks for the ride," Alice said. She opened the door to get out. For a split second, I had a fear that I was never going to see her again, so I pulled her back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed deeper red then I've ever seen Bella do before.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I called before she was out the door.

"'Night, Jazzy," I head her call before Edward drove away towards our house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. One of my favorite chapters and I think its my longest. I hope you like it. R&R! – Alice xoxo**

Chapter 3: Port Angeles

I seriously needed a job. I literately had $20 to my name, and if I was gonna buy myself some new clothes, I'd need some money. That's why I was looking around Port Angeles for Help Wanted signs.

I wasn't getting much luck. All the places were either girly or when I asked they'd say something similar to, "ooo, you just missed it. We stopped hiring like a week ago." Maybe I'd have to go look around in Sequim or something that was just 30 minutes away.

I made my way to the bus stop and was almost there when I heard a voice behind me. Not like it was talking to me – more like they were thinking out loud.. But something about the beautiful voice said, "Hey, ohmygosh. It is – but it can't be," Made me want to turn around. I did and Alice's blue eyes met mine. "Ohmygod it is!" She finished. And then she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jazzy," she said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

I kissed her head and laughed a little. "I only saw you not even 24 hours ago." She looked at me and smiled. That's when a saw it. A bruise on her cheek. I stroked it and she mouthed 'ow.' "What happened, sweetie?"

She laughed lightly and said. "Last night when you guys dropped me off, I was in such a hurry to get home that I opened the door so fast that I hit my face with it."

"Silly girl," I said as I kissed it.

When I pulled away, I heard another voice behind me. "Jasper? What the hell are you doing? Kissing another girl? How could you?" It was Maria. I knew that without having to look.

"Who are you?" Alice whispered. She got that same worried look on her face that she had last night when Bella told her it was 9:45. _Alice, don't cry_, I thought. Sadly though, she wasn't a mind reader and I watched helplessly as the tears leaked out of her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her.

Maria put that bitch look on her face – as if it was ever off – and said in the most acidic voice, "I'm his girlfriend."

Alice looked at me and then at Maria. The tears fell harder as she backed away from me. "Jazzy? How could you?" She covered her face with her hands and cried.

I glared at Maria with disdain. "Maria. How many freaking times do I have to tell you? We. Are. OVER!"

She just laughed. "Silly Jasper," She patted my head. "Silly, silly Jasper. What did I tell you? You'd come back to me." She looked over me at Alice, whose face was still hidden. "But no… you picked up a _whore_. Who isn't even pretty."

I heard Alice sob. "Ya know, Maria. You're right on that one. Alice isn't _pretty_. That would be an understatement. She's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Really?" The small voice behind me said. I turned around and nodded to her.

"God, Jasper," Maria pretended to make her voice break. "I can't believe you. You dumping me for… for her? Your gonna miss me, Jasper. Your gonna wish you never dropped me. And ya know what? I'm not gonna come back next time." She ran away crying as Alice threw her arms around me.

"You know, there's only one good thing about Maria. She's an amazing actress." Alice smiled and I wiped the back of my hand over her cheeks. "Don't cry, babe."

She smiled and changed the subject. "So… what are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Tryin to find a job, I literately have $20 to my name. And what if I wanted to take you out for dinner? You'd have to settle for fast food, and a beautiful angel like you deserves much more than that."

Alice blushed. "Any luck with that?" He voice was high. "Looking for a job, I mean?"

"Nah, I was actually thinking of going to Sequim or something."

"You don't have to. Come with me." She took me by the hand and pulled me down the street until we got to a really expensive story called "Getta Zone" that I've never been to but I know they sell clothes that are popular in Europe.

"Here? Are they hiring?" I asked.

"No," Alice smiled as she opened the door. She went up to the who was at the cash register. "Chandini!" She said, "My boyfriend" – she pulled me forward - "is looking for a job. Can he have one here?"

Chandini looked at me. "Well," he voice had an accent. Spanish, I think. "Lucky for you, Darren just quit. You're hired."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just promise me one thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't break little Ali's heart."

I looked down at Alice. She blushed and smiled. Wow, she's neck and neck with Bella in the whole blushing thing. "I swear. I won't ever hurt her." I looked back at Chandini. "Thank you."

"You can start tomorrow. Be here at 11:30. Is that good with you?"

"That's fine. See you." I took Alice's hand and she pulled me out the door and stopped and looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"You mean it?" She asked. "You'll never hurt me?"

"Not only that, I'll make sure anything that causes you any pain is destroyed," I pressed my lips against her's. She kissed me back. When we pulled away, I said, "And, I said I'd take you out to dinner when I had enough money. But I honestly don't think I can wait that long. Were would you like to go?"

"No, Jazzy. You don't have to. I – "

I shook my head. "Alice, I promised I was gonna take you out, so that's what immona do. Were do you wanna go?"

She smiled and pulled me down the street again. I was starting to fall in love with this girl.

**Oh yeah, one last thing, at the part where Alice had the bruise on her cheek, I was gonna make it so she was abused, but I never got the chance to add it to the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short! But this is also the most important chapter, I think. There are only 3 more chapters after this one and the last one is short. Oh, and after this one it starts skipping ahead. Like the one after this one is three months later. Ok, Immona shut up now. R&R! If I get 10 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! – Alice xoxo. Ps, there's a poll on my profile. Check it out!**

Chapter 4: WTF?

Alice and I have been boyfriend/girlfriend since that day in Port Angeles, 2 a month or so ago. We never really asked each other or anything. It sorta just happened. We spent just about every single day together since then. And exactly a week from that day, she all too willingly gave me her virginity…

_We were at her house, alone, doing nothing out of the ordinary at first. Then one kiss turned into a deeper one. One caress turned into a more passionate one and the next thing I remember, we were laying in her bed with out clothes on the floor._

_"Shouldn't we use protection?" I had asked._

_"No, it's ok," she said. "I'll be fine. Pull and pray."_

_"Alice, that doesn't work. Does it?"_

_"Yeah it does. Don't you know?"_

_"I always thought it was a myth."_

_She shook her head. "I think it's a myth that it's a myth. It works. Trust me."_

_I kissed her. "Ok, Al, whatever you say…"_

Back to reality, my phone rang. I looked at the number and recognized it instantly. "Alice? Are you coming over? I gotta go to work in a few hours."

"No," she said. Her voice sounded awful. "I don't feel good. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, baby. Want me to take the day off? I can come and take care of you."

"No, no. Its fine. I don't want you too see me like this. Oh, and before I forget, what's Bella's number? I have to ask her something. Girl stuff."

I gave Alice the number. "Why, is everything ok?"

"Mhm, I just have to ask her something."

"Ok, honey. I'll let you call her. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." The phone clicked on the other end. _Poor Alice_, I thought. Maybe I should go and make sure she's ok. _No_. She told me not to come so I will respect her wishes.

When I got home from work, Edward was watching a movie with Bella. Something was up with her. She kept giving me disgusted, pissed-off looks. _What the hell did I do?_ I wanted to ask. I went into the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I was just about to call Alice when my phone rang. It was her, right on queue.

"Hey, Ali. I was just gonna call you. Are you feeling better?"

"I need… Jasper?" She was crying, harder than she did in Port Angeles. Harder than I've ever heard anyone cry. And I know something was up because she never called me Jasper. Only Jazzy.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't cry."

That only educed more tears. "Jazzy. Please, Can I stay at your house. My mom kicked me out…"

"Wha – WHAT? Why, sweetie?"

"Can we talk about it when I get there?"

I nodded and then remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeah baby. I'll see you in a few. I love you."

She sobbed a few times. God, I just wanted to hold her and kiss the tears away. "I love you too." The line disconnected at the other end and I went outside to wait for Alice.

She was there in just a few minutes. My arms wrapped around her. "Ali, baby. What happened? You gotta tell me, babe. What's wrong?"

"Promise you love me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Forever and always, sweetheart."

"Well," she choked, "I called Bella cuz I hadn't gotten my period yet. I asked her if she knew of any reasons why. The only thing she could think of was that I was pregnant. I said that it was impossible. Then she asked if I had unprotected sex, I told her I did. Then we went and bought a test" – she showed me something that was in her hand. What I thought at first was a thermometer. Unless thermometers are meant to be peed on and show a little pink plus sign when you have a fever. – "I told my mom. She hit me and then told me that no daughter of her's is going to be running around like a little whore. The last thing she said to me before I left was 'why did I ever give birth to you? I shoulda listened to my boyfriend and gotten an abortion.'"

Alice sobbed into my chest while I tried to grasp everything. I got Alice pregnant? It didn't seem possible. I held my girlfriend as I asked her, "So, after what your mom said, I guess an abortion is outta the question? And speaking of which, she's heartless to think that, honey. I love you."

"No, no abortion. I wanna keep him."

"Him? It's a boy?"

"I don't know. I just keep seeing a boy when I close my eyes."

I smiled. "You love him already?" She nodded into my chest. "Ok, if you want it, Ali, we can keep it." Alice looked up at me and smiled. "We just gotta talk to my mom about you staying" – panic washed over her face – "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine with it."


	5. AN

**I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to update for a while. I'm just not getting enough reviews and people aren't reading my author's notes at the beginning of the story. I probably wont for about 2 or 3 weeks. I'm sorry for all you people who do review. – Alice xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE! I updated! I hate this chapter, it was just an idea that I had when I was writing the story. The chapter is pretty much pointless. So R&R!!!!! - Alice xoxo. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my bestestestest friend in the whole world, Alejandra, aka, Ale! **

Chapter 5: Now I Know How They Feel.

Alice has been living with me for 3 months. Esme was perfectly fine with Alice living here and she didn't kill me for getting her pregnant. She was actually almost ok with it. Making doctor's appointments for Alice and such. Buying things that the baby would need.

Alice said that if we were gonna keep the kid, then she'd need a job as well. Lucky she's friends with Chandini – who gave her a job at Getta.

On a Sunday when we weren't working, Alice and I were in my bed. "Guess what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I've decided that I'm going to name him Little Jazzy Junior. JJ for short."

I smiled. "What if it's a girl?"

Alice lifted her shirt and stared at her belly button as if she could see though to the baby. "It's not. I just know it's a boy." I just kissed her.

We didn't talk much for the next few minutes. Alice just laid down with her head on my chest. I thought she was falling asleep when I heard things coming from down stairs. First a knock on the door, then the sound of it opening, and voices saying things like, "ohmygosh!" and "are you ok?" and "what are you doing here?"

The first voice I knew as Esme's. The next was someone else. Someone who I've known longer. Rosalie. What the hell was she doing here? I sat up quickly and woke Alice up.

"Sorry sweetie," I said, kissing her, then getting out of bed. "Go back to sleep."

"No, what's the matter? Were are you going?"

"Stay here, Alice. Please." She didn't listen to me. She got out of bed and fallowed me down stairs.

Rosalie was there, of course. Along with Emmett, who was holding a baby, no more then a month old.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked both of them. Not really sure exactly who I was talking to at first.

"We have some good new," Rosalie said. "We're getting married."

"What the – Rosalie? You're SEVENTEEN! You can't be getting MARRIED!" I looked at Emmett. "And to him! Your MUCH better off with that other guy. What's his name? Royce or something like that?"

"Jasper," Rose tried to stay calm as she spoke to me, "Emmett's you best frien –"

"Was my best friend. Until he went and knocked you up!" I started to turn away but Alice stopped me.

"Jazzy," she whispered as if she was going to cry. _Don't cry Alice_… "Your mad at her because she got pregnant? What if you got mad at me because I was pregnant?"

"I didn't, Alice. It's different."

"_She's_ pregnant too?" Rosalie cut in harshly. I ignored her.

"NO, it's not different. She's your sister. And the only family you have left, Jasper." Uhoh, this was serious chizz(**A/N **that was on icarly. Hehehehe) if Alice was gonna call me Jasper. I watched her walk away; go back upstairs. I turned around to face Rosalie. She was crying. She never cries.

"Jasper," she said, "just because I left doesn't mean you're not my brother anymore. I was scared."

"Well, running away wasn't going to – didn't – solve any of your problems did it?" She shook her head. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Yeah, I was mad at her. Yeah, I wanted to yell at her until I scared her away. But I also didn't want her to cry. She was – and always will be - my sister. My twin sister. "What's the baby's name?" I asked.

"Her name is Alejandra. Do you want to hold her?"

I nodded. I have to get use to this whole baby thing. I was going to be a dad in a few months.

Rosalie placed the baby in my arms. She was so tiny. I was afraid that I was going to hurt her. "Hey baby," I said to here. Her big blue eyes looked at me. "Hey, Ale." The baby smiled at me.

"So," Rose said a few minutes later, "That girl who was just down here? She's pregnant?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of little Ale. "Yeah. Immona be a daddy."

"Does she know what she's having?" She asked taking Alejandra.

I shook my head. "She thinks it's a boy though. She wants to name it Little Jazzy Junior," I smiled. "JJ for short."

"Look at us, we really are twins," Rose laughed, "both parents before were eighteen."

I laughed as well. "So, did you just come here to tell me your getting married?"

"Yeah that and," Rosalie looked at her boyfriend, "Emmett? Are you gonna ask him?"

Emmett looked at me as if he was scared. Ha! A big guy like Emmett scared of me? "Well," he started, "you are Rosie's only family, so we came to ask… for your blessing."

"My blessing?" I had to keep myself from laughing. "Sure, whatever you want. You have my blessing." My voice broke on the last word because of my laughter.

Rosalie kissed me on my cheek. "Thanks baby brother. You're the best."

"_Baby_ brother? Were twins."

"Yeah, but I'll always be 13 minutes older than you."

I smiled. She was right. She will always be older than me. And she will always be my sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6. The last chapter and the epilogue are next. This is my favorite chapter! It made me cry to write it and I hope everyone likes it! Please give lots and lots of nice reviews because I'm sad – I was watching HP4 and Cedric died. *cries* Anyway, stay tuned for the epilogue and check out the poll on my profile! – Alice xoxo Oh, p.s., while re-reading this story, it's a lot like Sewing the Wounds. That story's in my favorites – check it out! And while your checking out stories, be sure to read Tie Me Down To This World. It's my favorite fanfic and it's also in my favorites!**

Chapter 6: Why I Missed School On March 6th

I hate school. I always have. But it was my senior year now so in September, I decided to go back. Alice didn't, though. She decided after the baby was born she'd take night classes or study online.

So anyway, It was a normal Friday. I woke up at 6:30 AM, as usual. But only this time, Alice was awake when I got up.

"What's the matter, baby? Go back to sleep."

"I'm ok, it's just, I think I peed my pants. Little Jazzy Junior sits right on my bladder."

"It's ok, sweetie. Are you going to go back to bed?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She layed back down on my bed and I watched her eyes flutter as she fell back asleep.

First period was math. What a way to start the day – my least favorite subject. Today we were starting a new unit. Equations. _Oh, fun_! I thought sarcastically. We got homework that day and there was a little time at the end of class so I had a chance to get it started. But then the phone rang and the teacher answered it and I overheard the conversation.

"Hello?… Yes, he is. Ok, I'll let him know." She hung up the phone and then looked at me. "Jasper?" I looked up. "You're excused from classes today. Alice wants you at the hospital."

Hospital? My first thought was that she or the baby was hurt. _Oh, God_, I thought as the last verse of the song, _Don't Take the Girl_ played though my head. I got my stuff and went out to my car and called my paretns.

"Hello?" my mom said when she answered the phone.

"What's the matter? Is Alice ok?" My voice shook. Was I crying? I wiped a hand across my eyes. Nope, I wasn't.

"Jasper. She's fine. She's just giving birth. Get down here. She's crying for you." _Don't cry, Alice_, I thought. Then I realized, that morning when she said she peed her pants, really, her water broke.

"Ok, I'll get down there. I'm on my way." I hung up my phone and made my way to the hospital as fast as I could without getting pulled over.

I made it there in about five minutes. I knew which room Alice was in because I heard her screaming my name from outside the closed door. I opened it and she smiled through her tears and red face. "Jazzy," she sighed.

Bella was also in the room. So was my mom. And the doctor, of course.

"Yeah, Ali, sweetheart. I wasn't going to miss the birth of my baby's baby. My baby."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I love you."

After that, the rest was all screams. Alice would scream and squeeze my hand, causing me to scream. Alice was tiny but also very, very painful.

Then, the most amazing thing happened. Another scream. Not from me, or Alice. But from the baby that Alice – the love of my life – had just given birth to.

"It's a girl," the doctor said. Huh. So it wasn't the little boy that Alice had pictured. It was a girl. I had a daughter. Reality hit me in the face then and I became aware of the tears streaming from my eyes.

"What will we name you?" Alice asked the little baby in her arms. My baby. My daughter. The little girl who was beautiful even though she was all bloody. "Jazzlyn," I heard Alice whisper. "So she can still be Little Jazzy Junior. Jazzlyn," Alice looked around the room and her eyes landed on Bella. "Jazzlyn Isabella."

Bella smiled threw her tears and I knew exactly how she felt. It was an honor to have someone named after you.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked me later that day as I looked at the birth certificate of my daughter. **Jazzlyn Isabella Hale. **I kept on saying the name over and over again in my head.

I looked at Alice. "She's so tiny. What if I hurt her?"

Alice shook her head. "You wont hurt her. Not if you love her."

I smiled. I did love her. It was weird, the second I saw her, I loved her. Faster than I did when I saw Alice. "I do love her."

"Then commerce and hold her." I walked over to Alice and she placed the baby – my baby – in my arms. She was so tiny. Just like Alice.

Little Jazzy had a few honey-blonde curls on her head. The same color as mine. Her eyes were dark blue – like Alice's. She also had Alice's cute little nose that I wanted to kiss. So I did. "I love you, Jazzy. Princess," I said.

"Your crying, Jazzy," Alice whispered tiredly to me.

I nodded. "She's beautiful. Like you." Alice smiled even though her eyes were starting to close. "Go to sleep, Al. It was a long day." I watched as her eyes fluttered as she fell asleep like I did earlier that day. It seems so long ago now.

I sat down on the chair next to Alice's bed as I held Jazzlyn. Everything seemed too unreal. The beautiful girl in my arms – I helped make her. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't exist. And the love I felt for Jazzy – this morning I thought I had used all my love up on Alice. And now there's another living soul – another beating heart that I love irrevocably. Two girls who I love. Two girls who I want to have the best lives ever. Two girls who I want to shower with both material and non-material items. Two girls now – instead of just one – who I will be devoted to forever.

I looked over at Alice, who was smiling in her siesta, and kissed her before I kissed Jazzy. Two girls. Two girls who were my entire lives now.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've decided to post the epilogue now because I'm bored. Yeah, I'm lame. Anywhooo, stay tuned because the sequel, Never in my Wildest Dreams, will be posted SOON! So add me to author alerts if you haven't already. Anyway, I got the idea for the epilogue from an episode of My Wife and Kids. I hope you like it. R&R. – Alice xoxo. Ps, Realynn8 is like 20 different kinds of awesomeness and niceness! Read her story called Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance. Also read Tie Me Down to this World. Both are in my favorites.**

Epilogue: Talent Show.

It was strange how fast the next 16 months past. Strange at how fast Jazzlyn grew. I felt like I was getting old watching her.

She spoke her first word a week before her first birthday. It was Bella. Well, it sounded more like "Bah-ah." Bella was so happy and I felt awful. Weren't babies first words suppose to be "dada?" Was it _Bella_ who held her all the time? Was it _Bella_ who spent just about her entire paycheck on toys and clothes for her. Was it _Bella_ who Alice yelled at all the time for spoiling her? I didn't think so. All Bella did was babysit – on rare occasions – when Alice and I wanted to go out. Those 4, maybe 5, times must have had a big impact.

Anyway, a few months after Jazz's birthday, there was going to be a talent show. The grand prize was $1,000. I obviously wanted to win. I wanted to buy something for Alice. Anything she wanted.

I spent weeks writing a song for her. I even took guitar lessons. All for her. Finally, the night before the talent show, I had the song finished and memorized perfectly.

I didn't tell Alice that I was going to perform in the show. So it was a surprise for her when they called my name to come onstage. It wasn't until I got up there and strung the first note on my guitar, that I had a whole different idea.

"Well," I said into the mic, "I was going to perform a song that I wrote for Alice, the love of my life." I saw Alice in the audience, saw as the tears slowly started to slide down her face. "But now I have a much better idea. Alice? Could you come here. And bring Jazzy."

I watched Alice get up – with my daughter in her arms – and come on stage next to me. I kissed her before taking Jazzy.

"This," I said into the mic, "Is Jazzlyn. My beautiful daughter who I love so much. I wouldn't have her – I wouldn't be standing here tonight – if it wasn't for Alice." I gave Jazzy back to Alice, took her hand in mine and then took the mic off the stand. "Alice. I love you, so damn much. More than my own life. And I promise to love you like that forever – every single day of forever. You mean the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Alice was crying harder now. I almost was too. "Jazzy, I love you too. The same way, if not more. You're the father of my baby. Of course I'll marry you." She kissed me passionately.

I won the talent show and I did spend my money on Alice. I spent it to buy her ring. One that would stay on the third finger of her left hand for the rest of eternity.

**The End. I hope you liked my story! **


End file.
